


Tonight

by honeybearbee



Series: Alphabet Meme 2 [2]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: Dief does some thinking





	Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> For the Alphabet Meme 2. For aingeal8c.
> 
> Prompt: D: Diefenbaker

Diefenbaker wasn’t really complicated. He liked food, his humans, and cars (he liked to chew on them). However, his Main Human thought that Diefenbaker was much more complicated. Sure, Diefenbaker may be deaf, but he isn’t dumb. Diefenbaker is the smartest half-wolf/half-dog he ever knew, if he could say so himself.

Anyway, Diefenbaker is easy compared to the other people in his Main Human’s life. That dad of his for instance, always popping in and out like it doesn’t hurt his Main Human. Diefenbaker tries to bite the dad, but it never works.

Then there are those cops. They give Diefenbaker good food and have tasty cars, but they need to learn how to stick around. Even Diefenbaker has never left his Main Human for long! The cops suck up now, but Diefenbaker still can smell the pain coming from his Main Human. His Main Human calls them both ‘Ray’, but that makes Diefenbaker’s head hurt a little, so he calls them Flashy and Spiky.

It makes sense to Diefenbaker, okay?

Finally, there are the women. The women! Diefenbaker cannot stand all the stupid women! (Even if they do bribe him with food.) Half of them want his Main Human and the rest want Flashy and Spiky; it’s kind of ridiculous. One woman even tried to kill Diefenbaker! What was up with that? Diefenbaker is a very nice dog…wolf…whatever.

Diefenbaker is happy out in the wilds of Canada. He has all his humans and plenty of rabbits to chase (but never eat, he’s been spoiled by Spiky too much). Diefenbaker wishes they could stay there forever.


End file.
